


Первая ночь Тедди

by Pheeby



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Версия того, как чувствовал себя Тедди Рузвельт при первом пробуждении.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первая ночь Тедди

**Author's Note:**

> Создано специально на Фандомную Битву 2015

Первой эмоцией, когда он очнулся, было удивление. Удивление, почему он находится верхом внутри здания. На коне. В помещении. Встрепенувшись, Тедди спустился со своего верного коня Техаса.

Удивление переросло в изумление, когда Тедди огляделся и увидел пестрое сборище. То тут, то там по лестницам и галерее второго этажа, недоуменно и опасливо озираясь, передвигались люди разных народностей и культур, в костюмах разных эпох. И, когда мимо Тедди прошел, лениво помахивая хвостом, леопард, Тедди понял, что их опасения были не напрасны. Он аккуратно, чтобы не спугнуть животное, достал из-за плеча ружье.

Леопард направился в сторону одной из дверей, но Тедди уже не видел дикого хищника, в ужасе выронив ружье. Всё его внимание переключилось на скелет тираннозавра, который, с интересом наклонив голову, смотрел прямо на него. Динозавр продолжал следить за ним через пустые глазницы черепа, затем наклонил голову в другую сторону и медленно спустился с небольшого пьедестала. 

Ужас превратился в панику, когда огромное создание направилось в его сторону. Тедди сделал пару шагов назад, но стратегическое отступление было прервано, когда он почувствовал спиной холодные камни стены. Динозавр приблизился к нему вплотную и с любопытством его обнюхал, после чего отвлекся на чей-то вскрик и, словно заинтересовавшись, побрел в сторону шума, игриво виляя хвостом.

Облегченно вздохнув, Тедди вернулся к ружью и, подняв его, вновь осмотрелся. Только теперь он заметил, что ему знакомо это здание. Отец водил его сюда несколько раз, и он сам унаследовал место отца в попечительском совете этого музея. Но сам музей выглядел иначе. Ярче, оживленнее. Оживленнее — не то слово. Поняв, что скелет тираннозавра, разгуливающие среди людей дикие звери и явно металлические, но живые статуи не могли быть ничем, кроме экспонатов, Тедди нахмурился. Если это правда, то что-то в этом музее было не так. Может, это был сон. 

Тедди с любопытством подошел к главному входу, но массивные двери были заперты. Мимо проходили люди... или экспонаты, перешептываясь на различных языках и пугливо вздрагивая при любом резком шуме.

Разочарованно вздохнув, Тедди направился к своему коню, желая успокоить испуганное животное. Проходя мимо места, где он очнулся, Тедди замедлил шаг и остановился. Здесь находился похожий пьедестал, на котором недавно стоял скелет динозавра, но поменьше. Тедди заметил возле пьедестала табличку, сообщавшую его имя и годы жизни. 

Около пяти минут он безмолвно стоял возле таблички, перечитывая написанное, после чего в небольшой тревоге снял перчатки и осмотрел руки. Ничего необычного. Он чувствовал себя живым, но, похоже, был таким же экспонатом, как и все.

Тедди провел несколько часов, с интересом изучая выставки музея. Он не знал, какой сейчас был год, но за этот период коллекция музея пополнилась в десятки, если не в сотни раз. Дикие животные никого не трогали, по-видимому, находясь в таком же недоумении, как и все в этом здании, а может потому, что, будучи экспонатами, не чувствовали голода. Что, отметил про себя Тедди, несказанно радовало.

В конечном итоге, исследуя музей, Тедди столкнулся с первым, как он понял после — лишь на вторую ночь — живым человеком. Молодой мужчина был одет в форму, напоминавшую Тедди о шерифах, и недвижно сидел на полу возле запечатанного под стеклянным ящиком саркофага в египетской комнате. Заинтересовавшись странным спокойствием человека, Тедди хотел подойти к нему, но его путь преградили две высокие статуи Анубиса, которые стали наступать в его сторону, пока он не отошел на пару шагов и не оказался за пределами дверного проема.

Мужчина же, сидевший у саркофага, не обращал внимания на творившийся вокруг хаос и не отрывал взгляда от золотой пластины на стене, лишь время от времени вздрагивая, когда из-под дергающейся крышки саркофага доносились наиболее громкие мычания.

— И придет всему конец, — донесся до Тедди голос мужчины, словно он читал заклинание или кого-то цитировал, вспоминая. — Проклятье потревоженной гробницы... Ты зол и требуешь отмщенья, кто мог подумать, что такое возможно, когда тебя доставали из-под песка. Всему придет конец... поэтому я не могу позволить тебе вырваться на свободу.

Тедди перевел взгляд на золотую пластину, на которую всё время смотрел человек, и заметил еле заметное сияние по границам, словно за пластиной, за стеной находился источник сильного света. Тедди не верил в проклятия, но вот он был — среди оживших экспонатов, сам — оживший экспонат. И судя по словам мужчины, причиной всего был некто, стремящийся освободиться из запертого саркофага. 

Тедди поднял руку в сторону молодого мужчины, собираясь его окликнуть, желая узнать подробнее, о чем тот говорил, но ни одного звука не произнесли его уста.

Саркофаг под стеклом перестал дергаться, и молодой мужчина встрепенулся, оглушенный внезапной тишиной. Оглянувшись, он увидел возле входа в экспозиционный зал замершие статуи Анубиса, которые в начале ночи не позволили ему покинуть комнату, и восковую фигуру Теодора Рузвельта, протягивающего в его сторону руку. 

Сесил Фредерик осторожно поднялся с пола и взглянул на часы на руке. Раннее утро, скоро закончится его смена. Повернувшись в сторону саркофага, он заметил, что золотая скрижаль Акменра перестала сиять. Похоже, ее сила с течением времени иссякает, что вполне логично, иначе мумия не смогла бы так долго пробыть в Кембридже, не став сенсацией века. 

Но Сесил не сомневался, что мумия оживала и до этого. То, что он вновь с ней встретился, было лишь совпадением и вряд ли повлияло на проклятье — уже двадцать четыре года как проклятие действовало. 

Египетский выставочный зал был готов за неделю до того, как привезли главные экспонаты, но мумию и скрижаль доставили лишь прошлым утром, и в первую же ночь, когда он рассматривал саркофаг и вспоминал экспедицию, скрижаль засияла. И тогда саркофаг впервые шевельнулся. Сесил невольно вспомнил пугающие слова араба, и страх овладел его телом. Ночной сторож рванулся к выходу, только чтобы быть остановленным гигантскими статуями из гробницы. К счастью, они не смогли добраться до него через небольшой дверной проем. 

Не имея возможности покинуть египетский зал, Сесил около получаса наблюдал за дверным проемом с безопасного расстояния от саркофага. Он видел, как мимо проходили экспонаты, слышал, как музей наполнился шумом шагов и разговоров.

Но теперь в музее стояла та же тишина, к которой он привык за несколько лет работы. Всё вокруг, судя по восковой фигуре президента Рузвельта, замерло. Бросив последний взгляд на саркофаг, Сесил направился к выходу из зала. Он не надеялся, что произошедшее не повторится, но не представлял, что скажет директору музея утром. Придется что-то придумать, о проклятии ему никто не поверит... 

Сесил тяжело вздохнул, увидев, в каком состоянии находится коридор. Что-то он сможет вернуть на свои места, но всё остальное придется как-то объяснить...

Обойдя фигуру Рузвельта, Сесил пошел исследовать нанесенный музею ущерб.

... и так закончилась для Тедди первая ночь в Музее естественной истории Нью-Йорка.


End file.
